


Thoats and dogs living together!

by Keenir



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Relationships, Gen, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell Lord is dating Kara Danvers.   The reactions of a few characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoats and dogs living together!

Seeing the news, Cat smiled. To herself, of course - there was nobody else around, and even had there been, it was her concern and her business. _Nice to see you've developed enough spine to keep your own look, even with a billionaire dating you,_ and attributed that to as much the girl's own self as to her influence rubbing off.

* * *

"'Thoats and Dogs Living Together'...are you kidding me?" Wynn asked, reading the headline of a rival - and online - newspaper.

"It's patently false," Cat said as she walked right past his desk.  "Supergirl's not a Martian.  Besides, for all his sins, Lord's not into bigamy."

 _I can stomach seeing Kara playing nice with Lord in the news when she's appearing as Supergirl.  But I was_ realllly _trying not to picture her as Lord's date as Kara._

* * *

Instant Message:

I know I promised not to get involved.  But...  I have to ask: what?

* * *

Alex groaned.  _Oh definitely Mom's going to kill me.   And her cousin..._

* * *

"I'll be sure to pass that along," Supergirl said.

"Please do," Maxwell Lord said.  "Also, there's a gala tomorrow night.  Fundraising for this city's veterans.  Normally, I'd send in a big check and not go - rather visit the vets at other times of the year, and see what improvements I can offer - but, in light of developments, why not.  If she's available, I'd go with our mutual friend."

"Why not," Supergirl agreed.  "Pretty sure Kara's schedule is open, but I'll ask."   _I don't know how far I can trust the DEO.  Not after what Mom told me and Alex about what they did to Dad.  Thus far, I trust the DEO about as much as I trust Max.   And its like what I told Jimmy: better to work together, than to be enemies; and Max grasps that very well, agreed to the alliance once I explained it to him.  Even if even I'm not entirely sure how much Max knows about my alter ego.  Thus far, CATCO and her subsidiaries have refused to join the tabloids in speculating on what sort of carnal relationship Max and Ka- I have; one of the good things about being patented, I'll admit.  
_

* * *

"Max?" Alex repeated, incredulous.

* * *

"What about alter egos?" Kara asked.

"Mm?" Max asked.

"Is Supergirl the alter ego, or whomever she is whenever she's not being Supergirl, the alter ego?"

"For the public, the alter ego is whomever she is when she's not out saving them," Max offered.

"And for her?" Kara asked.

"Whichever identity she feels more at ease with, is not her alter ego."

* * *

Cat walked out of her office, about to admonish Olsen and Winn-Dixie or whatever his name was - when she stopped, both feet landing on the floor, not stopped in some cliched absurd image of a leg raised in mid-stride, because she, Cat Grant, never did that.

"What are you doing here?" she wanted to know.

Looking up from whatever she was writing longhand at her desk, Kara looked up. "I work here," Kara said. Cat's smile returned, and grew. "Good. Fame hasn't killed your ethics. Now about this article."

From where he sat, Jimmy smiled. _Takes a lot more than that to kill ethics in her family._

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't sure whether to keep the final line (Cat's comment about the article), or add a new line (Jimmy's thought about ethics)


End file.
